


Dreams Are Poison Drenched In Honey

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Bittersweet, Dreams, F/M, Kinda, Pining, Sweet, That sounds contradictory but it fits in a weird way, Unrequited Love, Well at least Hak believes it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That green snake was a damn pervert. Well, everyone knew that, but he had crossed a line Hak didn’t even know he had. Amongst the usual teasing he had expected from him, he slipped in a comment about Hak’s “<i>Indecent dreams about Yona-chan~</i>”</p><p>Bastard had no idea how his dreams about the princess went.</p><hr/><p>
  <i>"I realized that it felt more right saying those words to you. Hak,” she turned to face him, the sweetest smile she’d ever smiled on her face, “Hak, I love you.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Are Poison Drenched In Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I just marathoned this show and powered through the manga, and besides the badass heroine, my favorite part was just how deeply Hak loves Yona, so I wanted to explore that. This take places probably sometime before they go the Kai Empire and Hak starts sleeping next to Yona. The italicized bits are Hak's thoughts or recollections of dreams.

 

Hak huffed as he slammed his back against the tree harder than intended, sliding to the ground. Everyone around him was asleep, including Jae-ha, who was a few paces away.

_Damn droopy eyes..._

That green snake was a damn pervert. Well, everyone knew that, but he had crossed a line Hak didn’t even know he had. Amongst the usual teasing he had expected from him, he slipped in a comment about Hak’s _“Indecent dreams about Yona-chan~”_

Bastard had no idea how his dreams about the princess went.

Sure when he was a teenager, and even occasionally in adulthood, he’d have a lewd dream or two. It was natural. But most of his dreams with Yona were much...lighter. He’d begrudgingly call them adorable.

When he was a teenager back at the palace, he’d have the same dream about her almost every night.

_“Hak!”_

_He looked down from the tree branch he was perched on to see the princess below him, her face the kind of pink it only ever...was for Soo-won..._

_“Yes, Princess Yona?”_

_She pouted, before huffing and rolling up her sleeves. Before he could call out for her to stop, she started to climb up, grabbing the bark tightly with those delicate fingers. Every instinct in his body screamed for her to stop her, she’s going to fall...but instead he just watched the tiny princess struggle up the tall tree. To his surprise, she made it without falling, and even more shockingly, without complaining._

_“Princess-”_

_“Hak. I...was going to tell Soo-won how I feel about him.”_

_His heart sank into his stomach as she settled next to him, clearly struggling to keep her balance. He turned his head away. “Well I guess we know who’s going to be the next king.”_

_Yona fidgeted beside him, grabbing his sleeve, “I didn’t actually tell him. I was about to say it but it felt....wrong.”_

_“Wrong? But you’ve been waiting to say that for years!”_

_“When I looked up at his face, you flashed into my mind, Hak.”_

_“Eh?” His heart thumped, he shouldn’t get his hopes up-_

_“I realized that it felt more right saying those words to you. Hak,” she turned to face him, the sweetest smile she’d ever smiled on her face, “Hak, I love you.”_

_He didn’t say anything at first, before grabbing her shoulders tightly._

_“Hak?”_

_“I’m sorry, Princess.”_

_“Sorry?”_

_He pulled her towards himself, smooshing their faces together in their mutual first kiss. Just as he was about to pull away and confess how he’d felt since he was 13, there was a loud crack of wood snapping, and she slipped from his grasp with a cry of his name, “Hak!!!”_

_“Yona!!!!!!!!”_

That was always the point when he woke up with a start, heart pounding. He’d usually handle it by sneaking out into the garden and taking a few swings with his spear, though when it made him really anxious he’d go sit by her door until she woke up.

But when their peaceful life was shattered, so was that dream. Until they started picking up Dragon Warriors, most fantasies of romance were pushed aside by terrible nightmares of her dying in various ways.

Now that they had some semblance of stability, the sweet dreams began again, though the most recent was...fairly different.

 _The_ **_thwack_ ** _of Yona’s arrows hitting the bark of a sturdy tree almost worked as a lullaby for the camp, or at least a common enough fixture that it no longer woke anyone up. Except for Hak._

_He sat on a nearby rock with his arms crossed, watching her let arrow after arrow fly. By this point she could shoot with her eyes closed and hit prime game, just like he told her a master archer could, but she still insisted on practicing night after night._

_He had gotten so mesmerized that he didn’t even realize she had drawn her bow towards him, and shot the arrow to deliberately graze his cheek, just like that time._

_“That’s not like you, Hak. Usually you know exactly what’s going on.”_

_For some reason, he couldn’t find it in him to tease her, “My bad.”_

_She smiled at him, walking over and kneeling beside him, “Everything’s changed now, hasn’t it?”_

_“...Yeah.” That wasn’t like her, being retrospective of the past._

_“More than one thing has changed. Like...my feelings.”_

_“Your feelings?”_

_Her cheeks lit up but her smile didn’t so much as falter, “When I was younger, I was dead set on becoming the perfect, dainty little wife for Soo-won. Now, Hak...” she put her hand on his knee, “I love you, Hak.”_

_“...Don’t lie to me Princess. I’ve given up...”_

_“No you haven’t, Hak. I love you and you love me.”_

_This wasn’t right, something was wrong, but he was too happy to care, pulling her up from the ground and smooshing their lips together. Contrary to what many believed, this was only his second kiss (the first was with a girl from his village, whom he apologized to because he was already in love) and he was sure it was her first._

_He held her tightly against him, praying that this wasn’t a dream, please don’t be-_

It always was.

He knew that when he closed his eyes tonight, he’d probably have the same dream. Or maybe a new one.

 _The end result is always the same,_ he thought as he looked over at the tent where Yun and Yona slept.

He’d wake up with heartache and the phantom feeling of a kiss on his lips.•

**Author's Note:**

> That title is so "edgy" haha. I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
